my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagetora Nanase
(かごとら七瀬, Nanase Kagetora lit. "Seven Stars Tiger's Shadow"), or Kage (影, Kage lit. "Shadow") for short, is a high school student of U.A. Academy's Class 3-A, attending his third year of the Hero Course. This means Kage has already gone through various trainings necessary to become a Professional Hero as well as internship exams, currently interned under Yuso Kaisei for the Jumper Hero Agency. Known in society and multiple social networks as the "Primal Hero: King Kong" (プライマルヒーロー：キングコング, Puraimaruhīrō: Kingukongu), his hero name surely reflects, if not hints what his quirk is all about. He is granted the capability to possess the strongest qualities of primate breeds, whether it is the enhanced strength of a gorilla or the speed and agility of a patas monkey. His quirk was inherited directly from his parents who had very similar quirks, both focused on the concept of mimicking the two distinct categories of primates. His mother's quirk was focused on monkeys while his father was apes, so Kage's quirk turned out to be the result of a quirk marriage between two compatible quirks. While the exact location of his birthplace remains unknown, it is confirmed that Kage is partially American, Japanese, Korean, Russian, French, and Spanish, making him multilingual — a skill very useful in this day and age. Unfortunately, Kage's life took quite a turn due to a series of events which have caused him to lose his parents, and turn up at the porch of an orphanage. After getting along with six other kids at the orphanage and leading them, they decided to give themselves the surname Nanase — Kage's surname — as they refer to him as "Elder Brother" (兄さん, Nīsan), forming the Nanase Clan. Initially, they started out as a gang in the streets, but as they grew older and wiser, they became influenced by the heroic acts of professionals. That influence on them transformed into motivation of heroism, which have led Kage and the rest of the clan to where they are now. Kage have became a hero truly worth of society's recognition. He currently have a fanbase on multiple social networks, consist of over 500,000 followers. Even outside of hero duties, Kage is always busy, and it's his work ethic that earned him many fans throughout his career. When not engaging in missions, he works a part-time job as a model for international magazines companies, maintaining a stable income to provide resources for his family and donate to charities for indigenous, rural areas around the world. Appearance Standing at six feet and five inches while weighing at around two hundred pounds, Kage's open posture and bright colors on his attire gives others the impression of being known as one who can easily be approached. Along with his cheerful attitude and wide smile he always brought on his face, Kage has always received various positive comments about his appearance. However, since he does have quite a reputation in society, his mere presence can be overwhelming for those who are not mentally prepared, especially fans. The most prominent and probably one of the more noticeable features are his eyes, which are more unique than that of an ordinary person as they possess different characteristics. From afar, one could probably assume that Kage possess a golden pupil, but that is not the case. Instead of having a regular pupil like everyone else, Kage's eyes has yellow star crosses for his pupils. Furthermore, his sclera, which is normally black or brown depending on the lighting, changes color through the usage of his quirk, going under certain "modes". Depend on which mode he is using, his eyes changes to a color suitable for that mode. For example, in Passive Mode, his eyes will turn blue along with that star cross, while in Aggressive Mode, it will turn into a crimson red color that just seems to really pop out. These crimson red eyes sometimes gives off a light orange glow and will also leave trails of light with them as Kage move, like a burning fire that represents the intensity of his soul. Kage's hair is naturally thick, brown in color, and strangely smooth, when a few others who have felt his hair have questioned if he used any conditioner at all, to which he denied comically. His hair is messy and spiked in nature, the front seeming to gravitate towards five different directions, creating an image similar to that of a star while the rest of his hair rest against the back of his head. He do possess a few bangs that isn't very thick, falling over his forehead, framing his head and also leave space open for him to see through. Kage's face is shaped with a frame slightly triangular — a large forehead, a sharp, skinny nose, slightly round, yet slender eyes framed with narrow eyebrows, round cheekbones, and a jawline the shape of a triangle with a rounded chin. His lips are thin, barely visible at all. Kage's body structure consists of a slim, athletic build that one would expect from a high schooler who dedicates his time to working out. Though it may look like he possesses long, skinny arms and legs, his physicality is no joke thanks to his quirk enhancing his overall physical capabilities. Looks can be deceiving. Due to practicing multiple aerobics exercises, his body can be very flexible which is useful in times when an incoming attack is physically impossible to avoid for a normal person, Kage would easily take advantage of his flexibility and avoid it. Throughout his body, Kage possesses a number of scars that each represent an important memory to him, each memory being every significant battles he has participated in. Though rarely, whenever Kage dons his school uniform, the jacket is usually left unbuttoned, and his red tie placed over his shoulder. He stated that for some reason, having the jacket buttoned cause him to feel uncomfortably hot internally. Sometimes the feeling would spread itself to his back or his chest, resulting in a sudden burst out of the uniform so the air could cool him down. Nonetheless, Kage can be seen as your everyday bully from the way he looks in his uniform or he is just lazy, which is the total opposites of who he truly is. Outside of school, Kage's outfits varies between his casual appearance to his hero costume, which will be described in the equipment section of this article. His casual attire consists of a plain, white V-neck shirt usually tucked into either a pair of black pants or blue jeans. Over the shirt is a brown jacket with a white hoodie attached to the back of the neck. He usually leave the jacket unzipped, like the reason was mentioned earlier, it's more comfortable that way. Whenever he's engaged in combat, whether it's on school grounds or in the streets, and especially if he didn't have his costume ready, Kage would tie the sleeves of his jacket together on his waist as if it was a belt. Sometimes when things get serious, he'd abandon the jacket and straight up rip his shirt while having what looks like a martial arts black belt keeping the end of his shirt tucked into his pants. This means Kage would be fighting literally shirtless. Some might say this is a disadvantage for Kage, since it leaves him open with many weak spots and could potentially earn himself another scar if he weren't careful enough. However, this makes it easier for him to move around, as clothing pieces other than his hero costume makes it hard for him to operate in. So as he fight, the cool air would run through his body and prevent more sweating. The most prominent feature of Kage's casual outfit and probably the most iconic, is a faded green sleeping mask. Usually this sleeping mask is kept strapped onto his hair either because he was lazy or he simply forgot. Either way, he does not mind keeping it on since it does become useful later on, whenever he feels sleepy again. Personality Whenever you have someone whose reputation is well known not only at your school but on the outside world of heroes as well, you'd expect them to be a great role model. Someone for people to look up to and inspires others to follow their way of life. At first glance, one may imply that Kagetora is a well educated man who's looking to make a living for himself by taking on the profession of a hero with dedication. Only to become corrupted by the fame and money, letting it get to his head, thus creating a mountain full of ego built upon a heap of trash. Well, expectations can only get so far, until you get to know the person yourself. If you were one of Kage's classmates, you'd know he is the opposite of what society thinks of him, in a positive way of course. For one, when surrounded by his peers and teachers, he acts quite comical, over exaggerating things goofily. This laid back and carefree attitude makes him quite approachable. History Abilities Way of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weaponry Master: Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed, Reflexes, and Agility: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Mental Prowess Master Strategist: Extraordinary Intelligence: Assorted Others Acrobatic Expert: Quirk Moves Passive Mode: Aggressive Mode: Equipment Kagetora - Hero Costume.jpg|King Kong Armor - Base Form King Kong - Accel.jpg|King Kong Armor - Accel Form King Kong - Buster.jpg|King Kong Armor - Buster Form King Kong Armour: Quotes Trivia *Kage's appearance is based off of Mori Jin, Mori Hui, Mori Dan, and Mori Jung of the God of Highschool Webtoon series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 3-A Category:Students Category:Hero Classes